


Tower’s Defence

by Darkrealmist



Series: The House of the Dead Poetry [5]
Category: The House of the Dead (Video Games)
Genre: 2000s, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Amorality, Animal Attack, Animal Death, Animal Instincts, Animal Metaphors, Animalistic, Arcades, Armor, Battle, Biological Warfare, Biological Weapons, Biology, Biting, Blindness, Blood, Body Horror, Butterflies, Canon - Video Game, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Clones, Complete, Corporate Espionage, Corpses, Creature Fic, Criminal Masterminds, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cryogenics, Cyborgs, Dancing, Dark Fantasy, Darkness, Death, Decapitation, Despair, Disasters, Doppelganger, Double Entendre, Dragons, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, During Canon, Eating, Elevators, Ethical Dilemmas, Ethics, Europe, Evil Corporations, Evil Plans, Evolution, Experimentation, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Fear, Feral Behavior, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fights, Free Verse, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, Genetics, Genocide, Gothic, Government Agencies, Guns, Horror, Humanity, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In-Jokes, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Irony, Laboratories, Machines, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Male Antagonist, Male Protagonist, Meta, Metaphors, Missions, Monsters, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Morality, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mutants, Mutation, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nature, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Nostalgia, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Philosophy, Photographs, Photography, Plague, Poetry, Pre-Apocalypse, Predator/Prey, Prose Poem, Puns & Word Play, Puppeteer, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, References to Canon, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Saving the World, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sea Monsters, Series, Shock, Shooting Guns, Short, Short & Sweet, Snakes, Song Lyrics, Spies & Secret Agents, Surfing, Surprises, Survival, Survival Horror, Tarot, Technology, Teeth, Trapped, Undead, Unethical Experimentation, Urban Fantasy, Venezia | Venice, Victorian Science Fiction, Video & Computer Games, Video Game Mechanics, Villains, Violence, Water, Weapons, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worms, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on the fall of the Tower, set during The House of the Dead 2.





	Tower’s Defence

Tower’s Defence

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the House of the Dead series.

Summary:

A poem based on the fall of the Tower, set during _The House of the Dead 2_.

* * *

Death pervades the Venetian canals, blood of civilian casualties caught in the underground passage.  
Five-headed sea scourge, segmented worm-beast, kedged through misty unmaintained stone.  
A dragon’s scales with a gorilla’s temperament. Roaring charge. Gore-fanged bite.  
The hydra’s rust-maws dive in sequence, multiplying biohazardous teeth marks.  
Amphibious sentinel, this guard dog to Goldman’s manufactured undead outbreak.  
Life distributed among four less armoured appendages, awaiting decapitation by AMS’ bullets.  
Steeples teetering – convulsing – on the edge of imminent world collapse.

The central head slithers away from its vulnerable clones, surfing blind over shallow sand and water.  
Crested blue predator circling the aqueducts, self-propelled along inert runoff cascading broken arches.  
Snapping right. Masticating left. Devoration without a stomach. Guaranteed dyspepsia.  
Ay, iyaiyai! Butterflies dance darkness’ rails. A raid tears the terrible meanders, sideswiping the splash.

In-house laboratory hides an inferior copy. Instinct not yet individuated or too strongly aggregated.  
Inventoried behind maturation tubes of horrors unactivated. Randys, Johnnies, Mickeys, and Ebitans.  
Futurist ruin protects the cyborg corridor, empty bridge, and condemning atrium.  
Engraved upon shabby masonry. Photographed on film stock. Categorized in a bloodstained file.  
Like hands deprived their fingers, the snakes are deprived a guiding brain.  
One by one, the heads taste lead, flopping heavily to the delaminated, pipe-fed floor.  
Curious Goldman wouldn’t engineer regeneration into it, a glaring flaw given his naked irony.  
  
They were eight thousand, born twice, independent and defective.

We cannot coordinate, for we fight amongst ourselves. What is it to coordinate, but to fight each other?

So it echoes, the howling in the sewers.


End file.
